


Stay With Me

by DanaGone



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: School AU.Gon is a new student, and all he wants is to make friends. Killua is an assassin, who has been hired to eliminate an unknown student in his school. So what happens when the two cross paths, will they become friends?~~~Killugon or just best friends? I'll write and see where it takes me haha. All rights belong to the creator of this amazing series, Yoshihiro Togashi.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Amity X

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first hxh, no, first anime fanfic I ever made. You'll definitely notice how terrible it is at the start, but hey, I tried :') Anyways, I recommend you read these small messages before reading, I don't know if I put it on my summary or not.  
> So I'll start off by saying hxh has to be one of my top 5 animes, I love it so much, and I think what I adore the most is well, you guessed it, Gon and Killua's relationship.  
> Now, I really don't know if I see them as best friends who would do anything for each other, or lovers. But all I know is that they are meant for each other, one needs the other, and I think it's beautiful. That's why I want to write an alternate universe because I know damn well wherever they go, they will find each other at the end. I just know it.  
> I really hope you enjoy this story! It's all been created using my dreams and a few tweaks, and I knew I just had to write it down.  
> Oh, and a few things. Gon and Killua are both 14 years old and a lot of the setting will be in school. I think I got through everything.  
> Happy reading!

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

Killua Zoldyck **_hated_ **school. 

Waking up so early in the morning just to go to a place where people may or may not end up with a job based on academic intelligence with a bunch of annoying teachers and smelly teenagers did _not_ seem appealing to him. There was absolutely no way he was going to go through 3 years of this hellhole, no matter what his parents said. But did he really have a choice?

Ah, if only they really forced him there to get a proper education. No, it was much more bothersome. He was assigned with a frustrating mission, it seemed like a test to him. 

_**Assassinate the traitor**_. It would've been easy if they'd just given a name. But nope, he has to go to this damn school until he can figure out the victim, and who knew how long that would take? He had come up with an idea at first; just kill everyone in the school, it would only take him a few minutes, no biggie, and surely whoever it was would be among the pile of the dead. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed. He had been given strict instructions for killing anyone 'associated with his school'. And now he'll have to contain himself from taking off a teacher's head each time they called on him to answer a question he clearly wasn't paying attention to. 

Killua threw his alarm clock across the wall that just kept ringing and finally climbed off his bed, angry at the object for disrupting his sleep. 

_'Maybe I should've gone to bed early'_ the boy thought to himself, recalling his intense gaming last night. He was really starting to treasure his weekends. 

Looking over at the broken alarm clock and realizing how late he was going to be, Killua immediately rushed to the bathroom to freshen up, making note of replacing his alarm clock for the 16th time this month. Maybe he should just order one made up of pure iron.

The boy went on with his daily morning routine; brush his teeth, take a shower if he had time (usually never), wear something comfortable, carry his backpack and grab something quick to eat on the run. He didn't bother informing anybody that he was leaving, they were either asleep, at work, or in Milluki's case, gaming till 6 AM. 

Killua hoped on a city bus, not wanting to waste any time and quietly ate his blueberry muffin. Getting a bit bored, he wore his earbuds and listened to some music the whole ride. And after reaching the dreaded place, he climbed out with a sigh and walked in, only to be met with the usual stares. He can't believe he had actually been excited once, to be here on the first day and make 'friends'. He was sorely mistaken the minute he said his name in front of his class and was met with scared/disgusted looks or admiring stares of people that looked like they were going to kiss the floor he walked on. 

So this was highschool. **Hell**. Being slapped around in one of the dungeons in his family's house had to be better than his. He really wished he could go back 'home'. Since Illumi is away for a few months on a long mission, it should be better than here. 

Killua had managed to quickly get to his classroom and sat at one of the desks located near a window. At least the seating wasn't too bad in this class, and nobody ever sat beside him, thankfully (mainly because he glared at every single kid who got just two metres close to him.)

The boy watched as students walked in, filling up the empty desks and the classroom volume gradually increasing. On one hand, he was glad for the distraction but on another, he was starting to get a headache. It hadn't even been two months yet and this place was already starting to become his least favourite site. Maybe he'll head over to a nearby park after this. 

The teacher immediately started teaching as soon as the big hand struck 7 o'clock and Killua leaned over his chair, not bothering to take notes. He knew most of the stuff she taught in science, it was easy. Plus, he didn't particularly care about his grades, he can just fail on purpose and get a kick out of seeing his mother weep over her 'perfect son' getting terrible marks. He would like to see her reaction. 

Lost in his daydream, Killua's ears perked open when hearing a sudden loud knock on the door, interrupting the teacher's lesson. It was probably the principal, she had strong hands. 

And he was right. The short lady entered, wearing her usual pink outfit, her blond hair tied up in a tight ponytail. However, that wasn't what grabbed his attention, it was the boy standing shyly behind her, with unusual spiky hair. 

"-he will be joining your class, I hope you welcome him warmly. I have to go now, I'm a busy woman. Toodles!"

Killua didn't pay attention to what his teacher said next after the principal left, he just kept staring at the new boy. And the boy caught him looking, giving him a warm smile that almost made him choke as he quickly looked away. _Who is he_?

He immediately looked back at the boy after he heard him speak, unable to peel his eyes away. 

"Hi, my name is Gon Freecss! My aunt and I moved here last week, I love the people and lakes around here so far. I hope we can all be friends!" The boy gave a small smile and a short wave to everyone, and Killua could tell that the class had warmed up to him already. He had a bubbly personality, that's for sure. 

The teacher smiled. "We're happy to have you here, Gon. I will be talking to you later and handing you some papers you will need for the rest of the semester. For now, take a seat anywhere empty and try to follow along with our lesson."

Gon nodded and turned to scan the classroom, walking towards any seat that seemed empty. Killua quickly turned his head away when he felt the boy's eyes land on him. He clenched his pencil, hearing near footsteps and the sound of the chair next to him being pulled back. 

_'Dammit, why'd he sit here?!'_ Killua panicked mentally, not liking the fact that someone, specifically this kid, was seated this close to him. He gasped silently when his pencil broke in half and shuffled through his pencil case, finding a spare and stuffing the old one in. Today was likely to be the worst day of his life, he just knew it. The kid beside him screamed bad news. And yet, he couldn't seem to stop looking at him...

Meanwhile, Gon just awkwardly tapped his fingers on his desk, clearly having heard the pencil break. He ignored it though and tried to pay attention to the teacher who begun teaching gibberish. He was going to have a hard time catching up. 

After a couple more minutes, the teacher assigned some independent work and went outside to grab something from the photocopier room. Of course, the teens used this time to socialize with their classmates and Killua sighed. He was getting used to the silence and just one person speaking. But was he really listening to her or sneaking peeks at the boy beside him?

He tilted his head a bit, just enough to observe what his 'neighbour' was doing and as expected, the boy had already made friends in less than a minute. He talked to the music major behind them, the boy who always slept in class beside him and the loud couple seated right in front of them. They seemed to get along pretty well and Killua wondered if he should say anything...

What, no! The idea immediately got discarded, it was ridiculous. Since when did he have the urge to socialize with anyone here? He was always just a quiet kid, and that's how he liked things. They weren't going to change. 

Killua turned his head in the opposite direction, now facing the window. He still listened to their conversation though, something about a popular video game? He recognized the name, probably from his older brother. So he just continued to listen and wait. For what exactly? He didn't quite know, but when Gon had finally decided to leave the conversation and open up his binder, Killua couldn't keep silent anymore. 

"Why did you sit here?" the white-haired boy asked, his tone a bit hostile. He really didn't mean to come off as rude, not like he cared what the other boy thought. He was just a bit curious and definitely annoyed, he was fine sitting alone. 

"It was the only seat left..." Gon replied, surprised the boy by the window had actually said something. He seemed quiet and didn't look like he enjoyed talking to people. That was fine though, he was happy to sit beside him. He _knew_ they would get along well. 

Killlua took a quick look around the classroom and realized what the spiky-haired boy said was true. The only desk with no one sitting in it was beside him. He didn't know what else to say, so he turned his head away, letting his bangs cover his eyes. 

_"Oh..."_

Maybe he was hoping to hear something else. 

Luckily, Killua didn't have to say anything after that because their teacher finally decided to show up, carrying an awful amount of paper. 

"Sorry class, the machine wasn't working properly. But now I have the packages ready for you!" she exclaimed in her usual high-pitched voice and the rest of the students groaned, including Killua while Gon just let his head drop on the desk with a little 'thump'. Killua didn't know why, but he found the scene a bit comical. 

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

Gon was so glad to finally be able to go to school. He can't deny that his aunt was a good teacher and taught him most subjects needed to graduate, but he really wanted to experience what real school felt like and get to meet different types of people. Back in his village, there was no one around his age he could play or talk to, they were either toddlers or young adults. Now, he can finally have friends his age and his first class was already exciting. Especially after seeing the white-haired boy beside him. 

He really wanted to talk to the boy, but it was going to be hard to friend him. He'd already been exposed to the rumours about him being dangerous and cold, but Gon didn't care. He was going to stick to his own promise and become friends with the first person that met his eye. Even if he didn't exactly catch their name. 

Gon made his way to his next class, which was less exciting than the one before it. Social studies, _yay_. Obviously not his favourite, but at least it wasn't math. The boy took out his notebook and began jotting down notes as the teacher spoke. 

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

Luckily, classes went by smoothly for both teenage boys; there were no more disturbances for Killua which gave him time to think of a plan, and Gon managed to make a few close friends and run through his schedule with his teachers. Coincidentally, both boys had each other on their minds. While Gon thought of how to get close to the mysterious white-haired, Killua tried to find a solution over the nagging thoughts he kept having of the new kid. He wasn't able to concentrate through all his classes.

In the last period, Killua and Gon crossed paths. As soon as Gon saw his friend, he gave a toothy smile and a short wave. Stunned by the warm gesture, Killua looked back at the crowd of kids behind him, wondering if it was actually him on the receiving end. But after realizing that Gon probably didn't get to meet the seniors (yet) and turning back forward to face him, the boy giggling at his behaviour, he knew the wave was directed to him. 

This all happened in a matter of seconds but it felt like a whole minute and Killua hesitantly gave a wave back. Gon's face brightened more than it already could and grinned while Killua tried to disappear within the crowd; that smile was contagious. 

The white-haired boy managed to reach his final class, late, because he was distracted and forgot his notebook in his locker. His eyes darkened when the teacher started scolding him over his tardiness and he fought the urge to just leave the classroom. But a certain spiky-haired boy caught his attention and he felt himself relax for some reason. 

He was surprised to see Gon in his class, and even more surprising to see him sitting beside _his_ desk. Walking over to his seat, Killua quietly sat down. 

"How did you know I sit here?"

The other boy smiled. "I heard you were in my class so I guessed you'd take the desk close to the window."

 _'He's observant.'_ Killua made a mental note of that but before he can attempt to start an actual conversation with him, their English teacher started going over the book they were supposed to be reading and talking about a scene that happened. 

Fortunately, less work was assigned and the man just continued yammering on about a few quotes and their symbolism. Killua was starting to like this class, and now and then, he would just look over to the boy beside him who struggled to write down important notes he thought he might need for the culminating task at the end of the semester. He almost felt bad for Gon, should he tell him that the old man just liked talking and that the notes he wrote down are unnecessary? Hmm, maybe later. 

Unfortunately, the part he dreaded the most came on, class discussions. He really hoped the teacher wouldn't put him in groups like last time and force him to communicate with a bunch of idiots. 

"Alright class," the man clapped his large hands together, signalling he was done talking for the day. "For the remainder of this period, I want you to go over these thinking questions on the board and talk about them with your neighbour. They are linked to chapters 14-16, which you should've finished reading last night."

The students didn't waste the chance to stretch around and finally get to talk with their friends. Killua, oddly enough, was nervous about this. Would Gon talk to him or turn his back and talk to someone else?

Realizing how stupid that sounded in his mind, he shook his head. No, they weren't even friends, how would he expect them to talk with each other? After all, he wasn't exactly the nicest person around. 

It wasn't about getting stuck with someone unbearable, but mostly about the only kid who genuinely smiled at him not wanting to associate himself with him. And that the hope that started to build up of finally having a friend would quickly vanish like nothing was ever there. 

He was wrong though. Gon immediately turned to face him and he started talking right away. Blinking a few times to see if he was dreaming, the boy hesitantly turned his chair sideways so that he was facing his neighbour. 

"-because of that. So I don't think I'll be able to answer these questions," Gon scratched his head, waiting for a response. 

"Oh, um, I didn't really read the story..." Killua finally answered to which the other boy giggled. 

"I guess we'll just have to pretend to know about the story then so that you don't get in trouble," Gon grinned and Killua nodded, making sure not to meet his eyes. They were big adorable ones, and he didn't want to get caught staring at them. 

Gon, however, didn't mind and continued talking about his school experience so far, unable to turn away from those ocean eyes. Killua listened carefully and gradually started feeling comfortable to keep up the conversation. The two eventually lost track of time and before they knew it, it was time to go back home. 

The two boys packed their bags and waved goodbye to each other. But suddenly, Gon remembered something important; he still didn't know the mystery boy's name! Hoping to catch him near his lockers, he was disappointed when he saw that the boy had already quickly left, and made a note to ask his name tomorrow. That's for sure. 

The lost boy began to now wonder where the exits were; he remembered getting dropped off by the entrance of the school, but he didn't know exactly where it was right now. After all, it is a big school with over a thousand students. 

He was glad though that he'd asked one of his new friends about a shortcut and he memorized the given directions. It also seemed the closest to his lockers so he picked up his backpack and started walking over to the opposite direction of where the other students were going. Eventually, he did find two heavy doors right by the washrooms, like he'd been told. Pleased with himself, Gon pushed the doors, expecting them to open. But they didn't. He pushed again, this time with more force but now the doors only budged a bit. 

"What the..." Gon scratched his head, wondering why on earth would the school design these particular doors to be so heavy. 

"Need help?" a voice behind him asked, interrupting his train of thoughts (he was glad for that, thinking made him explode). He turned around to be met with a student with beautiful blonde hair, seemingly older than him. 

"Huh, yeah! If you don't mind," Gon answered and the other boy smiled, walking in front of the doors and placing his hands firmly.

"You start by putting both your hands on both doors, ignoring the handles. Try to summon up some of that strength to your arms and directly push without delay," he explained and Gon watched in awe as the older boy pushed the doors with a bit of struggle but managed to open them fully. 

"Wow, I wanna try!" Gon jumped excitedly and the blonde boy raised an eyebrow, releasing his hold on the door. He made sure the doors were closed properly before standing in front of it, following the instructions he was told. 

And this time, he had no trouble pushing the doors, almost with no struggle. The older boy gasped at the sudden wind that gushed from outside, wondering how this energetic little boy managed to push the doors open with minimal instructions and on the same day. It took him weeks to finally get the doors to open enough so that he can pass through. And this boy did it in less than a minute. 

Both teens walked out, smiling at the nice weather. Gon turned around with a grin. "Thank you...! I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Kurapika."

"I'm Gon Freecss, nice to meet you!" the two exchanged handshakes and the younger boy was about to leave when Kurapika quickly took his arm.

"Wait, who told you about this? I mean, about the shortcut?" he asked with a frown. 

"Oh, a few of my friends!"

"Yeah, well, I suggest you don't tell them you opened the doors, by yourself that is. It's gonna start unnecessary drama..." Kurapika didn't know this boy for long, but he was already worried about him. He was definitely new here and not accustomed to how things worked in this school. It felt like an obligation to tell him a few things he needed to know. 

"What, why?" Gon paused, confused.

"Trust me, things will get harder for you once people learn you are one of those who can push through those doors. You'll get used by bad students and they'll do bad things to you. Just, promise me you'll tell them you couldn't open the door like they were expecting."

Although Gon was pretty stubborn, he nodded. Kurapika seemed trustworthy, and he still was new to the school. He had yet to learn about the students and the rules everybody followed. So he was going to follow the older one's advice, for now. 

"Alright, I promise. Thank you Kurapika, for letting me know," he grinned and reached over to the straps of his backpack, pulling them up. "I'm so glad I ran into you!"

The blonde boy couldn't help but smile a bit and he nodded. "Good. I'll head back home now, maybe we'll see each other by the halls."

"Of course." Both teens said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways. Gon was smiling, having met someone cool as Kurapika. Going to school was starting to become the best choice he's made, and it's only day one. However, his good mood didn't last long when he heard a commotion coming from the very back of the school, and a familiar voice was heard. And when he turned around the corner out of curiosity, he clenched his fists from what he saw. 

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

Killua had made sure to leave school quickly today, mainly because he wasn't able to sit alone with his thoughts the whole day. And the small park nearby seemed like to perfect place to start. 

The boy walked down the unused dark hallway and smoothly pushed the door using the tips of his fingers; this was nothing compared to the doors of his mansion. 

Killua walked out, met with the silence that allowed him to think for a while. However, that didn't last long when he heard an unusual pattern of leaves swaying and then... laughter? Not just one person, it seemed like a group, approximately 3. He was surprised to hear voices at this part of the school property, mainly because nobody entered it. Correction, they weren't able to. 

Killua knew the only people who could open these doors, and none of them matched the voices he heard right by the corner. Someone must've let them in, but who?

Getting curious and eager to possibly uncover something new to benefit his mission, he took simple strides, making sure his footsteps remained invisible. He knew they would notice him eventually but it seemed better to come off as a surprise. Plus, he liked to look unexpected and watch his victims curl up with fear. 

Killua turned around the corner and just stared at the 3 teens. Well, this was stupid. 

"Haha, my turn!" the girl said, picking up a rock and positioning it on her slingshot. She pulled the band and aimed at the flying creature before hitting it. The poor bird dropped with a thud on the ground, and Killua could tell his wings were definitely damaged. 

The girl exchanged high fives with her two male friends who congratulated her on her aim. 

"That was great, Liz. It's my turn," the black-haired teen said, who seemed the oldest out of the 3. 

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but you three aren't supposed to be here," Killua finally spoke and all eyes were on him. The shorter boy was the first to respond. 

"Who are you, ordering us? Screw off."

'Liz' squinted her eyes to get a better look at the boy and when he got a bit closer, she gasped. 

"Hey, I know you. You're that weird kid in class and- Oh my god, you're Killua Zoldyck!"

However, the white-haired boy wasn't paying attention to them anymore, he was actually making sure he wouldn't just kick the three of them for being plain annoying. 

"Who do you guys think you are, harming an innocent animal?" he frowned, eyes at the injured bird a few feet away, withering in pain. The three teens in front of him stared at him, stunned by his statement but then the girl giggled. This made Killua angry, but he tried his best not to say anything he'll regret later. 

The black-haired boy walked over to Killua, wearing a cocky grin. "Aw, what are you so worked up for? We were just having fun, see? We didn't harm anyone."

Killua grabbed the boy by his shirt, clenching the fabric tightly with his fingers. 

"Hey, you freak! Leave him alone-" the girl protested but her friend held his hand up, silently telling her to shut up. 

"It's fine, Liz. I'm honoured that I'm being held by him actually." Killua loosened his grip on the boy, rolling his eyes at his statement. 

"You guys are horrible, you know that? You guys must have really boring lives... I'm disappointed in you, John. You seem to have lost all your brain cells."

This just made the black-haired grin. "If we are horrible, what does that make you?

Killua pushed the boy with a disgusted look. "Don't you bring me into this. I'm an assassin, I kill people because it's my job."

"Darn right you're a bloody murderer. You don't even hide that fact, you simply just obey your parents' wishes. You purposely show off your dirty hands that only know death."

"That's why no one likes you!" Liz exclaimed with a hateful look. "You're nothing but a monster, we'd be better off with you dead."

The girl ended her insult with a triumph smirk, but she was not expecting the reaction she got from Killua who looked unbothered. 

"And? Did I ever deny it?" the boy rolled his eyes. "You guys are hopeless, this isn't even an argument anymore."

He turned around, his back now facing them. "You're all free to go, just don't let me see you around here again."

This made the trio angry, but John remained composed and said something that made Killua stop walking.

"What, are you running away?"

The white-haired turned back around with an impressed look. "No, I just think you guys are wasting my time."

However, John simply ignored that and walked towards the boy and leaned in, taking the risk of getting his neck torn off. 

"Aw, that hurts. Am I really not worth your time, Killua?" this time, John got close to whisper in the boy's ear, wearing a crazy grin. "You know, you should get to know me. We could become _friends_ -"

What happened next was a blur. One minute, the black-haired boy was slightly touching Killua's left cheek and the next that same hand was dismembered. 

A loud scream echoed through the wind as John dropped to the ground, furiously cursing at him while his friends huddled around him, shocked at what just happened. 

"You piece of shit! Y-you will pay for this!" the boy yelled in agony with as much confidence he could muster up but it was useless. Everybody could tell who had the most strength and experience physically _and_ mentally between the two. 

This made Liz furious and she glared at the white-haired boy in front of her with fury. 

"You're a disgusting monster," she spat out and released her hold on the injured boy only to step up and reveal something shiny hidden in her hand. Of course, Killua took note of it but he decided to humour her and pretend he didn't notice. "I'm gonna kill you for this!"

She screamed, launching herself towards Killua as John gasped in horror, eyes wide open. "Liz, no!"

 _'That's it, I'll just kill them instead. Screw the rules'_ Killua wondered if he should use his claws but decided it wasn't necessary. _'This will be quick-'_

Before the dagger can touch Killua though, something stood in his way, or in this case, someone. His eyes widened in shock. The last person he expected to be here was standing in front of him and was he... protecting him?

"G-Gon?!" Killua stuttered, wondering why on earth his tone of voice changed. The boy turned around, wearing his signature smile. 

"Hi! I still don't know your name-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Liz screeched and Killua directed his attention to what was happening in front of him; Gon held the girl's hand as she struggled beneath his grip. Gon didn't want to hurt her, but she definitely had murder in her eyes. 

Meanwhile, the two boys on the ground just observed the unusual kid who just joined. Aside from the fact that he was protecting Killua out of all people, he looked new. The shrimp looked no taller than 5'2, probably around Killua's age. They wondered why someone like him was doing here, the kid looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly. 

The white-haired boy snapped back to reality upon realizing the situation. "Gon, you shouldn't be here." 

"Yeah, about that..." Gon noticed the two boys get up and start to walk towards them. He pushed the angry girl away and gave a quick smile. "We'll talk later-"

"Definitely." Not wasting time, Killua basically teleported behind every teen and slapping the back of their heads, immediately knocking them out unconscious. Gon just stared in shock at how quickly that happened but didn't say anything. 

"Don't worry, they aren't dead," Killua said, noticing the worried look the other boy wore as he soon calmed down after hearing that. "They'll be asleep for a while. We can talk now."

Gon blinked and nodded after realizing what the white-haired boy said so he picked up the injured bird and waited for him to start asking the questions. 

"What on earth were you thinking, jumping in front of me? That was dangerous! This isn't a game, you know that right?" Killua spoke in a low tone, making sure that Gon understood what he meant and didn't repeat the same mistake again. Maybe if he put a bit of fear, the boy wouldn't be so rash next time. 

However, Gon seemed unfazed and just frowned. "What do you mean? I was making sure she didn't cut you."

"You already saw what I could do," Killua spoke and pointed at the unconscious bodies. "I think I can take care of myself pretty well." _Maybe too well._ If Gon hadn't come here, he would've already killed them and finished cleaning up. 

But thinking about it, it was good that Gon showed up. He almost lost his cool and broke the most important rule of his mission. He wasn't going to let those weeks of torture go to waste, he had to find the traitor. And he was going to, without killing anyone. 

"Hmph, I still got worried," Gon said and this time, he glared at the teens on the floor. "And they said really mean things to hurt you and I couldn't just stand there watching."

"You idiot, that's not any of your business," Killua turned his head away, unsure what to make of the sentence that just came out of the boy's mouth. _Did... did Gon care?_ And _if_ he did, why? No, there's no way Gon would care about someone like _him_ , that's absurd. Hell, they just met!

"You need to think before you act, that was a stupid move," Killua continued, eyeing the cut on Gon's cheeks which really bothered him. "What would've happened if the knife had gone deeper, or in your eye? Why would you even do something like that, it makes no sense!"

Gon blinked as if the answer was obvious. "Because you're my friend."

Killua was absolutely _**not**_ expecting that and his eyes widened. " _E-eh?!_ "

"We are, aren't we? Hmm, I thought I made it obvious," Gon crossed his arms, thinking about it while Killua struggled to say something intelligible. 

"I mean, we don't even know each other's name..." That was a lie. Of course, he knew Gon's name. As soon as his name was announced to the class and it had been on his mind since then. It's like he has it engraved or something, and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. 

"Oh, silly me!" Gon giggled and extended his free hand with a smile, the other hand still holding onto the injured bird. Killua took his warm hand and gave it a shake. 

"I'm Gon."

"I'm Killua."

" _Killua,_ " Gon said the name to himself and the white-haired didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat there. "Wow, that's such a unique name!"

"I-idiot, let's just leave before they wake up," he said, quickly changing the subject. This was totally not how he expected his Monday to start, and end. If someone had told him this was all gonna happen in the span of a day, he would've laughed. 

"Alright, now we're friends! I'll see you tomorrow at school," Gon waved off, carrying the bird and running towards the buses. Killua didn't get a chance to say goodbye but he had heard what Gon said, and for the first time in years, he cracked a small smile. 

_'Yes, we're friends'_

**\\\\\ \\\\\**


	2. Secrets X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's an update!! I actually wanted to post this during the break but I got caught up and now that I have school, I'm a bit busy :(( But nonetheless, I loveeeeeeee biology it's so interesting!!

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

One day. It literally took just one day for Gon to take over his mind. He didn't know why that was, and in all honesty, he hated having to think about someone for such a simple reason. _Because they were friends._

Killua, however, remained unsure. Yes, the boy had told him they were now friends but did he actually mean it? And will he change his mind later on after hearing about him from the other students? What if he decided to end their friendship tomorrow, would he be okay with it?

After realizing that overthinking was not going to answer his concerns, Killua sighed and rolled over to the other side of his big bed. Never mind, he'll deal with it tomorrow. If Gon already changed his mind, he would just continue his life like normal, as if the boy was never there. Surely the teacher wouldn't mind moving his seat far away from him. 

Plus, he had other stuff to think about, like completing his mission. He didn't come to school to play and make friends, he was serious in his work. Maybe then Illumi would stop pestering him about becoming 'the perfect assassin' and actually have a little faith in him, like going out without a babysitter. 

It was starting to get annoying when Illumi would just stalk him whenever he was assigned to do something, as if he would attempt to 'run away'. If he wanted, he can just leave the house whenever he wanted to with any excuse and never return. But then again, he was already planning on doing so after finishing this last mission. Nobody will be able to stop him now. 

Killua eventually fell asleep, dreaming about his new life outside his 'home'. And for some reason, he didn't look alone. He couldn't tell who intruded his dream though and waved it off in the morning. 

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

New day. Same routine. Killua grudgingly got up, ate breakfast and arrived at school sleep-deprived. He was _really_ starting to dislike this new routine of his. Waking up early for _this_ wasn't worth it. 

The boy walked to class, his notebooks and binder in hand. He was met with the casual stares and whispers. This time, he was ready to hear just more than the usual boring talk about him. Those rats from yesterday won't keep their mouth shut, that's for sure. 

But that's _exactly_ what he wanted from them. 

He had a feeling that whoever opened the doors for those teens yesterday definitely had to be the guy his parents wanted. And if not it, he must _know_ something. Killua knew he wasn't going to be left empty-handed after that 'fight'. He also made a note to have a talk with John over who let them in. He was going to get that information one way or another. Or he wasn't a Zoldyck. 

Entering one of his now most liked class, he looked around, hoping to see he hadn't imagined the whole scene yesterday. After all, he'd been caught daydreaming a lot in school. 

But thankfully, that wasn't the case. The boy was still here, the seat next to his, chatting with a bunch of random students. He looked to be happy; scratch that, he hadn't known Gon for long, but he always seemed to be smiling yesterday. Usually, people in his place would be pretty nervous sometimes upset to be new with all the complicated classes and teachers. But nope, Gon remained excited throughout the whole day, even though Killua could tell the boy was struggling in his classes. 

Killua raised his arm, as to give a small wave or even say something simple. But he remained frozen and stopped himself, last night's thoughts coming to haunt him. What if Gon ignored him? Or worse, admitted they were never friends? 

Whatever. It was just one day, he won't get worked up for it. 

With a sigh, the white-haired student walked over to his seat and sat down, turning to face the window so that they were both facing opposite directions. This time, Killua zoned out, simply listening to the other boy's lively chatter. 

Not ten seconds had passed when he felt a light finger tap his shoulder. Caught off guard, he turned around, stunned at Gon's immediate response to his presence. 

"Hey Killua!" the boy beamed, positioning himself away from the class to specifically face him. "I hadn't noticed you walk in, to be honest."

Of course, _nobody_ can detect his footsteps. That's a part of being an assassin. But he couldn't tell Gon that...yet. 

"I just have light feet," he waved it off and the boy nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. 

"Makes sense. Oh, did you-"

"Alright, class. Please quiet down, I will be taking attendance," the teacher interrupted as the students sighed, not liking the fact that she decided to start her lesson 2 minutes earlier. 

Meanwhile, Killua glared at his teacher, mainly for interrupting Gon while he was listening to him. Now he'll have to wait until lunch break to get to talk to him. And he didn't want to wait that long, especially when he was starting to think that maybe their friendship could work. 

The spiky-haired boy also sighed, wanting to chat with his friend more. He gave a sad smile and turned his chair back so that he was facing the whiteboard again. Killua also did the same after noticing his chair was tilted, half-annoyed. They'll get a chance to talk soon. Hopefully. 

The lesson went rather dull, but Killua enjoyed watching Gon fail to write down notes from the slideshow. The teacher was going fast, and the poor boy was still new so he struggled to keep up with her talking. 

Killua found himself doing what he hadn't expected himself to do. He pushed his notebook towards Gon so that his notes were directly facing him. Gon noticed this and shot him a grateful look, writing down what he'd missed in the teacher's talk. Eventually, they were given time to work on their new assignment.

"Thank you for helping me out," Gon immediately said. "She was talking a bit fast and I couldn't get some of the things written down."

"Yeah, it's nothing. Consider it as thanks for yesterday," Killua said and scratched his head. "Say, wanna work on this together?"

"Of course!"

He couldn't believe there was a single person in this world who had as much energy as Gon in the morning. It was illuminating. 

The two boys tried focusing on their work but they ended up giggling over random things and getting a little loud. Even the other students began to take notice of it, as it was their first time seeing _**Killua Zoldyck**_ talk this much, and even more rare to see him smile. It was also a genuine one, not the typical _'I will end your lifeline if you talk to me'_ smile. The sight was just plain weird to others and somewhat refreshing to the rest. 

"Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck, get back to work please," the teacher gently warned. It was nice seeing the quiet kid have a friend, but that didn't excuse him from completing school work. 

The two teens quieted down after that, but even though they tried to finish their worksheet, they couldn't help but goof around some more. They still had time before class finished, and they wouldn't be seeing each other till later on in the day, their last period class. This is when Gon got an idea. 

"Hey, Killua?" The boy tried not to smile stupidly at his name getting called. This wasn't the first time someone had said his name, but something in the way Gon said it made him want to repeat it over and over again. 

"Why don't we hang out during lunch?" The sentence interrupted Killua's train of thoughts, it was so sudden. He hadn't been invited over for lunch before (totally not because he had a scowl on his face the whole day). And of course, he had the occasional fangirls asking him out on lunch dates but he didn't have time for that either. He was an assassin. 

_'And he didn't need friends.'_ Illumi's words stuck to him like rubber glue, hesitating a bit when giving out his answer. Having one friend won't hurt, right? He's not going to hurt him, that's for sure. 

Forget Illumi, he'll be friends with Gon, at least until his so-called brother got back from his mission. Then they'll part ways like nothing ever happened. That sounded like a plan. It's not like their friendship was going to last long anyway. One ought to mess up soon. 

And he _knew_ it was going to be himself. 

"Yeah sure, that sounds nice."

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

Lunchtime finally arrived. The students piled in the cafeteria, eager to eat and socialize with their friends. Killua usually took a quick snack and went out, to a nearby park or sometimes, he would walk to the bakery close by and binge eat on everything sweet. Luckily, money wasn't a problem for him and he ate to his heart's contempt. 

But today was different. It would be his first time getting invited over to a table with a bunch of students he didn't know. He knew Gon, of course, but he didn't recognize any faces or names. Not because he had a bad memory or anything, but because he never bothered to.

It didn't matter though right now, Gon was the one who invited him. And if they had a problem with it, they could suck it up. 

"Killua!" he recognized the voice almost immediately and turned around, stopping for a second to let the smiling boy catch up to him. "Wait for me!"

"Then hurry up," he said and began walking at a much slower pace to which Gon eventually caught up, both now walking side-by-side. 

"I'm sorry," Gon said. Killua's eyes froze, a million thoughts climbing inside his head. Sorry about what? What did he mean by that? Did he change his mind? Did he regret inviting him over? The many questions popping up in just a few seconds hurt his head. 

Gon smiled and scratched his head nervously. "I never got to ask if you were okay with sitting with people you don't know. I felt like I was pressuring you this morning and was ignorant of your feelings."

"Idiot, it doesn't matter. It's just a few kids, and it's in school. Plus, you'll be there, right?" 

"Mm," the spikey-haired boy nodded and sighed, relieved his friend wasn't upset. Just then, his blue eyes slightly had darkened and he was a bit worried. 

Killua also sighed out of relief, glad it wasn't for any of the reasons he came up with in his head. He should really stop jumping to conclusions so quickly, he had made himself nervous out of nothing. And Gon was only looking after him (which thinking about it made his day a bit happier.)

Entering the noisy cafeteria, Gon's eye scanned the tables, finally landing on the one he was looking for. Meanwhile, the other boy just followed him, taking a glimpse at the trays to see what the school was offering today. 

Well, he couldn't quite say that the food was edible. But at least they served double chocolate chip muffins, one of his favourites. And the lunch ladies weren't so bad at baking treats. 

Then again, he practically ate everything with chocolate in it so it didn't need to have a 5-star rating. 

The two teens arrived at the table, their stomachs growling at the smell of close by baked goods. But Killua wasn't paying any attention to his hunger but at the kids gaping at him. One almost dropped their tray if it weren't for Gon's quick reflexes. 

Maybe he should've registered in school with a fake name. It's not like anybody knew what the Zoldyck's looked like. 

"Hi, guys!!" Gon casually greeted, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. And to be honest, he had no reason to suspect there was something wrong. It seems that nobody had told him yet...

The boy sat down, pulling Killua beside him. The rest of the kids on the table quietly nodded, some turning their heads away so that they wouldn't meet the assassin's eyes while the rest hoped to forget what was happening by bringing their attention to their food. Killua rolled his eyes and sat down, taking out an apple from his bag and munching hungrily.

Gon also took out his lunch bag and began eating, oblivious to the worried glances. He had told his friends that he was going to being someone over, so he was kind of confused by their bizarre expressions but he disregarded them. 

The group atmosphere was tense and if it weren't for Gon's lively chatter, no one would've lasted a minute. It was getting uncomfortable and the seconds felt like minutes to them. Even the oblivious boy began to observe how awkward things were getting. Should he have told him he was going to bring Killua over? Or were they awkward like this around everyone? 

But one thing for sure, something didn't seem right. And he was going to ask his friend about it right after he finished eating. 

As if sensing what was coming up, Killua immediately got up, excusing himself. 

"I'm just going to grab a quick snack," he said and walked over to one of the vending machines located by the exiting doors. 

"Gon," one of the girls started right after Killua left, not wasting any time. "Why did you invite _him_?"

"You guys said you didn't mind..." Gon's eyebrows furrowed, not liking the disturbed looks he was getting. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," the brown-haired boy interrupted one of them from speaking, forcing a small smile on his face. "We just wish you could've told us earlier."

"But you guys just froze all of a sudden when he appeared, I don't think it's normal," the spikey-haired boy pointed out.

"Ugh, you don't understand! _That_ kid is **not** normal, he's ruthless-"

"Okay, but he's kinda cute."

"Nobody asked! The only thing he has is good looks."

"Is it bad that I like and hate him at the same time?"

" _Yes-_ "

"You guys do realize that if he were listening right now, which he probably could from here, y'all wouldn't be breathing."

"Basically Gon, you should just stay far away from him," the girl said in a warning tone. "He's a lot of trouble, and really dangerous, _you'll get hurt_."

"I won't. I'm not gonna listen to anything you guys say unless you tell me **why** ," Gon glared, crossing his arms. He didn't' like the conversation going behind his friend's back. They were all lies. Dangerous? There was no way Killua was dangerous. No way.

"You don't get it, do you? And worst of all he hasn't told you. _That cocky little **bastard**_ -"

"Told me what?"

"Shut up, Nathan," one of them leaned over to the aggravated kid and whispered something to calm him down. The table fell silent and Gon sighed. 

He got up and picked up his lunch bag. "I'm sorry, I can't sit here anymore. Excuse me."

The boy walked over to his friend who was standing by the cafeteria doors. At first, Killua hadn't noticed him, as he seemed deep in thought about something. He was looking down, glaring at his shoes with his hands in his pockets. 

"Killua?" Gon hesitantly said, hoping his friend hadn't heard what happened back there. He probably didn't though, he was standing far away from them. But why did he look so angry?

The white-haired boy snapped out of his trance and looked up, shooting Gon a confused look. "Huh, yeah? I'll be coming back shortly, just give me a few minutes."

"We're not going back. Come, let's go get some more food and sit somewhere else!" Gon smiled a bit and they both bought chocolate bars before later exiting the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Killua followed with a frown on his face. 

"Why did we leave?"

"It's nothing-"

"I know what they say about me. But why did you come here?" Killua clarified but then sighed. "Nevermind, just go back to your friends, they're probably waiting for you."

"No."

"Huh?"

"They are not my friends," Gon stated. 

"What, don't be stupid. Of course they are, now go hang out with them-"

"I said, they are **not** my friends," this time, his voice was firm and Killua took a step back, knowing full well the boy was serious. 

"I-I don't understand? Gon, you were literally happy with them. Just because they said a few things about me doesn't mean you can cut them off!"

"They said really mean things! Whether they are my friends or not, I'm not going to tolerate any sort of bad talk over the other," Gon said and started walking, expecting Killua to follow him again. "You're my friend now. And I feel happy hanging out with _you._ "

"Idiot, don't just say things like that, we just met!" Killua exclaimed and turned away. "Half of what they said was true anyway," he mumbled the last part of himself as the boy in front of him turned around. 

"Hm?" 

"It's nothing. Anyways, where are we going?" he asked, changing the subject. 

Gon stopped walking. "Uh, I don't know actually. Do you know someplace where we can sit down and eat?"

"I know just the place."

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

"Gon might not be our friend anymore, but I'm still worried for him," the girl said, sitting at the table that the two boys had left a while ago. 

"Please, he's the one responsible for endangering our lives!"

"You don't have to be so dramatic, dude. Killua is just an assassin. He's not gonna come after a bunch of high schoolers."

"Especially ones as weak as you," the girl snickered and high-fived her friend who giggled at her comment.

"Hey, I have muscles!" the boy proceeded to extend his arm to which the group laughed some more. But they were still tense from earlier.

"Although I already miss Gon, I'm glad he's not sitting here anymore with that kid. I would probably never breathe again if _**he**_ stayed."

"No joke! He didn't even look the slightest happy to be here. Why didn't he just leave? It's not like he's used to sitting with a group of people. I always see him sitting at the back of the school alone or walking somewhere."

"I don't know, and I don't like it. Especially that look he gave us earlier..." the girl gulped, recalling the recent memory. Those dark blue eyes, staring down at them so menacingly. 

"I don't want to bring that up. It was scary how he knew what we were thinking and how to shut us up without having to say a single word."

"I'd have preferred if he'd told us to keep our mouths shut rather than glaring daggers at our heads," one mumbled, the others nodding in agreement. 

"How does Gon still now know about him anyway? The whole school literally talks about him 24/7, he ought to hear it from somewhere."

"Well, glad we weren't the ones who told him. Killua doesn't have to worry about his 'secret' getting revealed, let him toy with the boy all he wants."

"Hope Gon isn't too crushed by the news. He's always welcome back here if he wants..."

"Yeah... Guess we'll have to just wait and see."

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

"Remember the back garden of the school?"

"Yeah? Are we going back there?" Gon asked, following the teen down the hallway, wondering where they were headed.

"Nope," the white-haired boy grinned and turned around. "It's a bit farther from here, but don't worry, it's still by the school."

"Okay." And along the two boys walked out the door, carrying their unfinished food and venturing through the school trails until reaching what seemed to be a large wall. 

"Woah!"

"I know, it's pretty tall," without warning, Killua began climbing up the thick brick wall and in less than a minute, propped his feet on the top edge, pulling himself up. "You coming?"

Gon nodded and followed in suite, easily climbing up the walls to which Killua found a bit impressing. Those old bricks were really thick and rough on the face. Not only that, but it was tall to reach and once you arrive at the top, you had to stretch yourself to reach the nearest tree. Fail and you'll end up falling on the ground. And probably break a few bones if lucky. 

But then again, this was the same boy who opened the heavy doors on his first day here. Was Gon really that strong?

However, he didn't have time to think when the boy reached the same step as him. And without warning jumped onto a branch. 

"You coming?" he said cheekily, clearly mocking his own words earlier. Killua rolled his eyes but grinned, also jumping onto the tree and both travelling to the ground. 

Not a lot of time had passed when they had found the perfect spot to eat, and they bot sat down, happily eating their lunch. Right here, they felt at ease; listening to the birds chirping, feeling the gentle autumn breeze and the soft sun hit their skin. 

It wasn't completely silent. They chatted, laughed over some jokes for a bit, and after finishing their lunch decided to run around and have mini-contests. Killua won almost all of the and Gon was not pleased; he insisted that the boy had somehow cheated. 

Killua didn't want this to end.

_But it had to_. Sooner or later, Gon was going to learn the truth about himself, that he's an assassin, a _ **murderer**_. And knowing the bright boy, he was not going to like the fact that he killed hundreds of people simply because he was told to. 

He can try to explain himself, tell him that most of his victims were not so innocent people, thieves, people who killed other people for selfish reasons. But what is the point? His parents made him kill them for those same selfish reasons, it doesn't make him any better than them. He's still an assassin, and unfortunately, he's stuck with that label for the rest of his life. 

What else _could_ he do? Try to hide the truth for the longest time possible? Just to experience a little... _happiness?_

No, he's going to come off straight. He needed to say this _now_. Gon probably heard a few things from his friends and he's going to start suspecting. He should hear this from him than anybody else. 

"Hey, Gon?" he said, interrupting the spiky-haired boy from his daydream. 

"Mm?"

"I... Do you like this place?" He really didn't know how to start the conversation. Come off bluntly or stretch out the truth? Option 2 seemed the one he'd rather go with, but he knew option 1 was the smartest. End things quickly, avoid getting hurt, and nobody has to say anything else. The safest plan he could come up with right now. 

"Yeah! It's so peaceful and quiet, I could even come fishing here!" Gon exclaimed and Killua raised a curious brow. 

"You like fishing?"

"Mhm. I used to fish a lot back home and I used to spend all my time by the lake near my house. That's why I was sad when we moved, but I'm glad it's not too different here. There's a lot of lakes and parks nearby, and you brought me to this amazing place. Thanks for taking me here Killua!!"

"H-huh, you're welcome," Killua turned his head to the front to face the sky, glancing back at the literal sun. Shit. How else was he supposed to reply to _that_? He can't even bring himself to start the dreaded conversation!

"What about you?" Gon asked and after his friend shot him a confused stare, he decided to clarify. "I mean, when did you move here?"

"Not too long ago," he simply replied. "I actually came here to-"

Killua stopped himself. No, he was getting comfortable and spilling possibly dangerous information. Even though he already trusted Gon not to tell anyone, this was a secret mission. There were no exceptions, he was to not inform anyone about his business here. Or else, all his month's worth of work would go to waste. 

But this gave him a good opportunity. Gon was going to question why he'd stopped, and he was going to startle him by saying something else. 

"I'm actually an assassin." _I'm sorry, Gon._

"Huh."

There was no turning back now.

"I come from a family known as professional assassins. My parents, grandparents, siblings, we're all abnormal people with super strength and abilities. _A Zoldyck_. We're pretty well known, we get tourists from time to time stopping by our mansion, some even daring to enter," Killua chuckled bitterly, dragging a stick he picked up on the dry soil. "Anyways, everybody knows who I am because of my last name despite not having seen any of us before so that's why I get stares at school all the time. You could probably hear the whispers and rumours that go around, today's table group wasn't a bother to me."

His 'friend' has stayed quiet for a while now so he wondered if he should continue talking or not. His mouth took the lead.

"I've been training to become an assassin since I was little.... and I've killed _lots_ of people that I stopped counting."

He waited for something, anything. Yelling, insults, a punch maybe. Even just a forced and terrifying smile. The latter seemed the nicest thing someone could react to find out he was a killer. 

But Gon just remained silent. No words, no fidgeting, not even a change of heartbeat after hearing he was seated next to someone who could kill him in a matter of seconds. 

Instead, the boy nodded and faced Killua with a curious look. "Ohhhh I see. That explains why you're so strong and why everybody in school stays away from you." 

The white-haired boy stared and stared, wondering what on earth was happening. Was this kid serious? Did his words just fly over his head?

"I literally just told you I kill people," Killua whispered, confused as hell. Not knowing what else to do, he laid down on the sweet grass, and Gon copied his movements. 

"So like... you don't have anything else to say?" he wondered out loud and Gon shrugged. 

"No, not really. But, you aren't planning on hurting someone right now, are you?"

" _No_ ," Killua did not know why he was so quick to answer, and not even an honest one either. Was he desperate? That maybe Gon will accept him?

"That's good to hear!" the spiky-haired boy sat up, dusting the fallen leaves from his head. "I'm really glad."

"But what about the people I killed in the past?!" Killua exclaimed, also sitting up, not understanding what the other boy was thinking. Why was he acting like this? It drives him crazy that he can't figure him out. Because he was sure that _anybody_ in his place would've run far away from him right now and never came back. 

"It doesn't matter to me what you did in the past as long as you learned something valuable from it and understood your mistakes. Aunt Mito told me that," Gon grinned and Killua just stared in awe at the boy in front of him. 

"Be my friend." The words had escaped his mouth, and Killua couldn't believe what he was saying. It was like he'd lost track of reality, just hearing the unique boy speak. 

_But he just knew that he had to stay with Gon longer. Just a little bit._

Killua blushed after realizing what he'd said and Gon giggled. "Of course, we're already friends!"

Yes, he'll try staying by Gon's side. 

**\\\\\ \\\\\**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have so many scenes and ideas of what to write after, but I don't know how to continue from here-
> 
> Expect to wait a little longer for the next chapter :')

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep it in third-person or should I start writing from Killua and Gon's POV?


End file.
